


If Lost Return to Do Kyungsoo

by depozyt



Series: Flash fics [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Alpha Byun Baekhyun, Alpha Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, AlphaxAlphaChallenge, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Collars, Established Relationship, Flash Fic, Implied Switching, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Struggle, dog hybrid do Kyungsoo, wolf hybrid byun baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depozyt/pseuds/depozyt
Summary: Kyungsoo always knows how to cheer Baekhyun up, even if his methods are a little unconventional, to say the least.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Series: Flash fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915690
Comments: 16
Kudos: 92
Collections: Crescent Moon: Flash Fest Round 1





	If Lost Return to Do Kyungsoo

**Author's Note:**

> written for the crescent moon flash fest
> 
> i'm physically incapable of writing smut without either banter or power struggle... i don't even know...

"I still can't believe you're fucking a—you know, a dog," Chanyeol slurs one evening, amusement clearly visible in his eyes. The bar is full, but Baekhyun can easily hear him. He wishes he couldn't.

"Your point?" Baekhyun asks as he takes a sip of his shitty beer; it tastes like piss. He kind of wants to pour it on Chanyeol’s clothes, maybe he would sober up.

"You're fucking a Shih Tzu!"

Baekhyun has been called loud before, but Chanyeol is noisier than him—especially when he’s wasted. A couple sitting by the table next to them is definitely listening to their conversation. This is just embarrassing. 

"And you aren't fucking anybody? Again, what's your point?" He downs the rest of his drink and prepares to leave Chanyeol by the table.

“I just—I always thought you liked a challenge? You’re a wolf after all…”

Baekhyun’s too annoyed to tell him that Kyungsoo’s also an alpha.

⛓️⛓️⛓️

Baekhyun takes off his suit and makes sure the waistcoat is laying flatly on the shelf. He's tired, his shoulders are so tense he can’t move his head without feeling discomfort. It wasn’t a good day—hell, it wasn’t even a decent  _ week _ .

The alpha’s sick of ordering people around, of talking with arrogant investors and giving needlessly long PowerPoint presentations. This job is sucking the joy of living out of him one agonizingly slow day at a time.

"I bought something for you," Kyungsoo says during dinner as he sips his herbal tea.

Baekhyun tilts his head. "What is it?" he asks, but he’s already thrilled. Kyungsoo always knows how to cheer him up, even if his methods are a little unconventional, to say the least.

"You'll find out when you're ready," he says and Baekhyun feels like everything melts away. He knows what it means. “Hurry up, you still need to prepare yourself.”

⛓️⛓️⛓️

Baekhyun steps out of the steamed bathroom wearing only his pajama bottoms.

“Stay where you are,” Kyungsoo says in his low, authoritative voice, making him freeze on the spot. Baekhyun doesn’t dare to move even a centimeter. 

The other alpha walks up to him with a box in his hands. “Close your eyes.”

Baekhyun feels something cold wrap against his neck, the weight comforting in a way. Kyungsoo takes his hand and leads him back into the bathroom. He pushes Baekhyun against the sink, the counter mercilessly digging into Baekhyun's hip bones.

"Look at yourself," he says, pride resonating in his deep voice. "Flushed face, glassy eyes—and a collar tight against your neck." Kyungsoo smiles, showing off his sharp teeth—they would feel lovely grazing over Baekhyun's neck, maybe he could mark him, claim him as his.

"I love it," Baekhyun gasps theatrically, making sure to keep looking at Kyungsoo in the mirror. "I love being yours." He reaches behind him and pulls him closer, Kyungsoo's crotch pressed hard against his ass.

"Such an influential alpha—grinding on my hard cock. You're giving me a power trip," he laughs, trying to mock him, but Baekhyun is too shameless for his own good. Kyungsoo loves it when he’s so forward, showing exactly what he wants.

Baekhyun turns around and gets on his knees, feeling the cold tiles through the rips in his jeans. Kyungsoo doesn't stop him from unzipping his pants and sliding down his underwear, his cock already hard and ready for Baekhyun to take it into his eager mouth. He looks deep into Kyungsoo’s dark eyes as he licks the tip, playing with the head as if it were a lollipop. Baekhyun leaps his tongue around it, tasting every delicious moan he manages to draw from Kyungsoo.

He loves it—feeling the ache in his knees, jaw, and between his legs, Kyungsoo tugging at his hair or his collar, making the chains chime with a distorted melody. Baekhyun’s an alpha, for sure, but where would be the fun of it all if no one could bring him down to this state? Kyungsoo has the uncanny ability to reduce him to a needy, desperate mess, kneeling on the floor and begging to get fucked. 

“Please…” Baekhyun rasps out, his eyes watery and focused on Kyungsoo’s flushed face.

“You have to be more specific, Baek,” he says, clearly trying to sound collected. Baekhyun likes him like this—desperately holding onto his aloof persona. They’re both pretending for the other’s pleasure. 

“I want to see you… as you’re fucking me from behind, please...” Baekhyun smiles despite himself when he sees the look on Kyungsoo’s face—pure lust, mixed with amusement. 

He tugs him by the collar, making Baekhyun choke on his moan. "If you say so," he says, showing off his sharp canines. 

Baekhyun stands up, positions himself against the bathroom sink, and takes off his remaining clothes. 

"You follow all my orders so well that sometimes I wonder who's the actual  _ dog  _ here," Kyungsoo teases as he squeezes Baekhyun's asscheeks, the butt plug shifting position and making him gasp.

“You said to prepare, I’ve always been a little overeager,” Baekhyun laughs, it even sounds a bit like a bark. “I thought you’d enjoy fucking me like I’m some omega in heat.”

Kyungsoo shakes his head. “You’re more… shameless,” he says, pulling on the metal plug and testing Baekhyun’s patience, his eyes locked on his reflection in the mirror. “You’re choosing to behave like this, to bring yourself down to this level.” He puts the plug in the sink with a dull cling and reaches for the lube standing on the bathroom counter. " _ Normal _ alphas wouldn't even think about getting claimed by another alpha."

“You’ll eat your words the next time I’m in a rut and you’re begging me to knot you.” Maybe if he talks back Kyungsoo will be rougher with him. 

His hypothesis proves to be correct when Kyungsoo inserts two fingers into him right away, the lube making an obscene, squelching sound. “Perhaps you should start doing the same thing,” he says calmly.

Baekhyun moans when Kyungsoo’s fingers brush against his prostate for the first time. He already feels filled up to the brim, his body not used to this kind of treatment.

“Keep your eyes on me,  _ you  _ asked for this.” Kyungsoo grabs the collar on the back of his neck, making sure Baekhyun can't look anywhere else but in the mirror.

"Yes…" Baekhyun rasps out and can't help but smile as he observes Kyungsoo's reflection. This beautiful, understanding man is  _ his _ —oh god, Baekhyun must've been a saint in his past life to get so blessed. "Come on, baby, I'm ready," he says, making Kyungsoo lose his cool for a second. He tightens his grip on the collar, making Baekhyun jerk his head back.

"Wasn't I supposed to give you orders?" 

"You were taking way too long for my taste, hurry up." 

Instead of saying something in return, or making Baekhyun wait even longer, Kyungsoo reaches into the pocket of his pants and puts on a condom. 

"You're such a good  _ alpha _ for me, Soo," Baekhyun coos. "Even when you put a collar on my neck, you can't help but listen to me." He looks at Kyungsoo's flushed face in the mirror, his tousled short hair and glossy, dark eyes. 

Kyungsoo slips his cock into him, the stretch slightly burning and making Baekhyun feel like he's going to overflow. He stays motionless for a while, letting Baekhyun adjust, and when he starts moving he’s gentle at first.

"Don't be shy," Baekhyun mocks him, reaching down to touch his neglected cock. If he were in a rut there would be a knot forming on the base. "It's a shame I had my rut not that long ago," he manages to say in between thrusts, his voice cracking. "Imagine—fucking me when the only thing I want is to claim you, fill you up. How frustrated would I feel?"

Kyungsoo starts fucking him faster, his every move almost forceful—just like Baekhyun likes it. "I could restrain you, maybe only your hands. Or I would just hold them the entire time. Like this." He takes Baekhyun's right hand and keeps it behind his back. "No touching for now." 

After that, he keeps it slow and gentle, bringing Baekhyun to the bleeding edge multiple times, continuously letting him cool down only then to start fucking him again. Baekhyun ends up coming with his face pressed against the mirror, Kyungsoo's hand jerking his cock, and the alpha's name on his tongue.

"Chanyeol still fun of you that you're a Shih Tzu," Baekhyun remembers suddenly as they lay in bed that evening, the TV playing in the background and his head now laying on Kyungsoo's chest.

"Please tell him that the smaller the dog breed, the more resentment they hold towards the world." 

"Even for me?" Baekhyun asks with a pout even though Kyungsoo can't see his expression.

"You're… tolerable." 

Baekhyun laughs. "I love you too."

Kyungsoo hugs him tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> if you reread the last few paragraphs carefully you'll probably notice the moment where i realized i'm almost at the character limit lmao


End file.
